spooffandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyardigans
Transcript 2 *Tasha: You and Me, We'll Have the Perfect Cup of Tea, So Lift Your Pinkie, Pip Pip Cheerio! *Tasha: Here We Are!, The Jungles of Borneo! *Pablo: Okay! *Tuck: Let's Get Some Tea Leaves! *Tyrone: Have the Tea Party! *Ming-Ming: And Then Do Something Exciting! *All: Yeah! *Tasha: There's Just One Teensy Little Thing! *Uniqua: Yeah? *Tasha: There's Only One Kind of Tea Leaf That Will Make a Perfect Cup of Tea! *Tyrone: Yeah? *Tasha: And it Only Grows on One Tree! *Pablo: Yeah? *Tasha: In This Whole Jungle! *Uniqua: Find One Tree in this Whole Jungle? *Linny: But this Place is Full of Trees! *Tyrone: We're Doomed! *Tasha: Oh Come, Come, the Only Thing We Have to Do is Find the Tree with Golden Tea Leaves! *Ming-Ming: But How? *Tasha: Climb Up and Look Around! *Tuck: Wow, this is One Tall Tree! *Tyrone: It Certainly is! *Tasha: Do You See the Golden Tree? *Linny: Not From Here! *Uniqua: So How are We Going to Find It? *Tasha: Why Zip Of Course! *Uniqua: Zip! *Pablo: Awesome! *Tyrone: Come on You Guys! *All: Whee, Whee, Whee! *Tyrone: Let's Go Zipping Guys, Let's Go Through the Trees of Borneo! *All: Whee Whee! *Tyrone: Zip, Zip, Zip from Tree to Tree! *All: Whee, Whee! *Linny: To See if We Can Find that Tea! *Pablo: How About These?, How About These, Think These Might Be the Golden Leaves? *Tasha: Golden Leaves Don't Look Like These, These are Kind of Silverish! *Uniqua: We'll Let's Keep Looking and Let's Go Through the Trees of Borneo! *All: Whee Whee! *Tuck: Zip, Zip, Zip from Tree to Tree! *All: Whee, Whee! *Uniqua: To See if We Can Find That Tea! *Tyrone: Are These Golden? *Tasha: No My Good Fellow, I Would Call Them Just Plained Yellow, They Don't Live a Golden Shine! *Ming-Ming: Oh, We'll Often Grab a Vine! *Pablo: Let's Keep Zipping Guys, let's Go Through the Trees of Borneo! *All: Whee Whee! *Tyrone: Zip, Zip, Zip from Tree to Tree! *All: Whee, Whee! *Tasha: To See if We Can Find That Tea! *Uniqua: There's Some More Leaves, What Do You Think?, They'ed Be Perfect for a Drink! *Tasha: I Don't See a Golden Sheen, There Just Plaining Brownish Green! *Ming-Ming: We're Zipping Fast, We're Searching Slow! *Pablo: Through the Leaves of Borneo! *Tyrone: Hey, Over there! *Tasha: Oh, I Say, I Think That Might Be It!, Whee! *The Golden Leaves of Borneo, Perfect! *All: Whee! *Pablo: You Know, All That Zipping Around in the Treetops is Pretty Exciting! *Uniqua: Yeah, It Was Really Exciting! *Tyrone: And Thrilling! *The Wonder Pets: Yeah! *Tasha: Excellent!, We Have the Golden Tea Leaves of Borneo!,They'll Make a Perfect Cup of Tea! *Linny: So We Can Have the Tea Party Now, Right? *Tyrone: We're Ready! *Uniqua: Pip, Pip, Cheerio! *Tasha: Well, There's Just Another Teensy Little Thing! *The Wonder Pets: Yeah? *Tasha: To Have the Perfect Cup of Tea, You Must Brew it in the Perfect Teapot! *Pablo: Yeah? *Tasha: And Drink it from the Perfect Teacups! *Tyrone: Yeah? *Tasha: Which We Just Need to Borrow! *Uniqua: Borrow? *Tuck: From Who? *Tasha: From the Emperor to the Ming Empire! *We'll Just Pop Over to his Palace and Ask Him! *Ming-Ming: Oh Man! *Tasha: Come Along Everyone, It's Not Far at All! *Tyrone: Making a Perfect Cup of Tea Certainly is Complicated! *Linny: You Can Say That Again Tyrone! *Tyrone: Making a Perfect Cup of Tea Certainly is Complicated! *(All Laughing) *Tasha: Quickly Now, Don't Dawdle! *Tasha: I Do Hope the Emperor is at Home! *(Door Bell Rings) *Tasha: Oh Dear, No Answer, I Shall Ring Again! *(Door Bell Rings Again) *Ming-Ming: Maybe Nobody's Home! *Tasha: Nonsense!, Hello Your Majesty, hello hello! *(Door Bell Rings) *Austin: Who Dares to Ring My Door Bell? *All: Woah! *Tasha: It's Me Tasha! *Tyrone: Uh, and Me Tyrone! *Uniqua: And Uniqua! *Pablo: And Pablo! *Linny: And The Wonder Pets! *Tasha: May We Come In? *Austin: Oh, Well Alright! *(Door Opens) *All: (Gasping) *(Dangerous Sounds) *All: Woah! *Tasha: Come Along, Don't Dawdle! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Episodes